Projectiles having fins or similar drag-stabilizing features are known to exhibit good aerodynamic stability but poor cavity-running stability upon water-entry. Drag-stabilizing features of such projectiles such as fins, flares or canards are known to be responsible for causing instability during water entry, particularly at low grazing-angles, and ultimately cause the self-destruction of the projectile. Improvements to drag-stabilized water-entry projectiles are thus desired.